


Vixen proves she can handle Santa's load much better than Rudolph!

by ShawnaLee



Category: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Collaboration, F/M, Porn Battle, Reindeer, Screenplay/Script Format, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: Ever since the storm, Rudolph has led Santa’s sleigh, and been his favourite, and enough is enough. As the most wonderful reindeer, Vixen, you plan to show Santa you’re the best, even if you have to compete with Rudolph to do so.
Kudos: 1





	Vixen proves she can handle Santa's load much better than Rudolph!

[FF4M] [Script offer] Vixen proves she can handle Santa's load much better than Rudolph [Reindeer girl] [Monstergirl] [Fluffy tailjob] [Double Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Use me] [No gag reflex] [Pull me down by the antlers] [Riding you] [I'll take what Rudolph can't] [Anal] [Fill my ass] [2 endings]

\---

All characters in this script are 18+.

Summary: Ever since the storm, Rudolph has led Santa’s sleigh, and been his favourite, and enough is enough. As the most wonderful reindeer, Vixen, you plan to show Santa you’re the best, even if you have to compete with Rudolph to do so.

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

\---

\---BEGINNING---

V: Santa! I have to have a word with you.

V: Well, It’s about the sleigh this year. The storms are minimal, and I was hoping to talk to you about--maybe--changing the sleigh order?

V: It’s set already? To what?

V: Ugh, that’s the same order as every year! Ever since that storm years ago, Rudolph has always been at the front. Now she thinks she’s better than us, and never lets us forget it!

V: I’m the cutest, the sweetest, most dedicated and obedient reindeer girl you have, and I don’t even get a good place in your sleigh order! I’m not close to you, I’m not at the front, I’m just...in the second row!

V: Do you have any idea of how awful that feels? I just want to please you, and I want to prove that I’m so much more than *she* is. 

[Sfx: Door opens, closes]

R: Hey, what’s going on in here?

V: We were just talking.

R: Well, off you go, now. It’s my private time with him. 

V: Excuse me? You get private time, and I don’t? 

R: Not now, Vixen! I have to help him relax, especially with how close it is to our big trip!

V: No! Please Santa, she’s not *that* great. 

R: This again? Vixen, I get to pull the sleigh because I’m the best at leading. That, among other things…

V: Oh, please! Before you, Cupid and Dancer always took care of his needs. Plus, I’ve been practicing.

R: Practice all you want, I’m his special reindeer girl. Plus, he wants *me* right now.

V: But--but what if I help? I can prove I’m better than her. Whatever she can do, I can do better.

R: I’m faster, I’m stronger--and, well--(whispering) tighter...

V: (Sigh) It’s not just about being fast, strong, or tight. There is *so* much more to it. Please, let me prove it. I’ll show you, just you and me, Santa. I’ll show how loving I can be. How relaxing and wonderful I could be to you...

R; Not gonna happen. After you butted me out of those reindeer games awhile ago, you can’t get rid of me that easily. 

V: What? What do you mean?

R: Well you always seemed to keen on competition... (clears throat) Santa, how about it? Maybe she and I could compete a little, and you can be the judge on who can...handle your load. (Giggle) We’ll make him cum, and whoever he likes more, wins.

V: You’re on. I’ll show you why I’m the sexiest reindeer girl in the north pole. 

R: (Giggle) A little smile? He definitely likes that idea. Would you like that? (Whispering) Would you like two of your reindeer girls licking and sucking your cock? (Whispering quieter) I know you wouldn’t change the order...but this could be a little added fun for us.

V: Please, Santa? You’ll give me a chance, right?

R: Ooh, he likes it. Time to get revenge for the reindeer games... 

[Rudolph giggles as she removes his clothing]

R: Mmm...theeere’s the cock I’ve missed.

V: Oh my god, I’ve missed this cock *so* much. It’s been so long!

R: It’s been forever for me!

V: What? You sucked his cock yesterday!

R: I know! It’s like an eternity for me...

[Rudolph starts sucking his cock]

V: Hey, no fair! I want some. 

[Vixen joins in]

V: Stay on your side.

R: That *is* my side, because his cock is mine.

[Rudolph sucks his cock quickly]

V: (Sigh) You’re not even doing it right. You can’t just go as fast as you can. He might cum, but he’ll never get a *real* orgasm.

R: What do you mean? If he cums, I win.

V: You said it’s whoever he likes more.

R: Oh, and you have some super secret method to pleasing him?

V: Get off his cock. I’ll show you how to work him up the way he needs.

[Vixen gets up, and starts rubbing her ass and her fluffy tail on his cock]

R: Oh--wow, he’s shivering.

V: (Giggle) Haven’t you ever used your fluffy tail to tease him?

R: No...

V: Well, then get over here. He might like two tails, and I’m not *totally* opposed to you helping, if he loves it...

R: Fine, let me just rub myself on him. (Pause) Does that feel good?

[Rudolph rubs his cock with her tail as well]

V: He loves it. Oh, Santa, look at you moan! The gentle brush of our cute little tails is too much, hm? (Giggle)

R: I’ve never done it before, but I think I like it.

V: I love teasing a man with my softness. It can drive them wild if you just lightly brush, inch by inch along their cock just like this...

R: Wow, he’s getting even harder. I feel like he’s begging for more. I want to lick and suck him so badly...

V: That’s why it’s so fun. Men beg to cum after this. And don’t worry--we’ll treat him with our mouths soon. I’m just getting ready.

[This can go on for as long as you wish, improv as needed, until...]

V: Well, Santa? Are you ready for our mouths, now?

V: That’s a definite yes. He’s so much more ready this time. 

R: It made me want his cock even more!

V: Lick him slowly, like this.

[Vixen takes a long lick from base to tip]

R: Fine, I’ll give it a try.

[Rudolph licks along his cock]

R: He tastes delicious. Lick him with me!

V: With pleasure.

[Both lick his cock for a time, speaking between/during licks]

V: I think of this taste all the time. The taste of your amazing, delicious cock.

R: Ooh! Pre cum!

[Rudolph excitedly tastes his pre cum]

V: Hey, I want some!

[Vixen tastes some]

R: Wow, he’s practically dripping. The tails certainly worked. (Giggle)

V: And now, our mouths will finish him off. But slooowly...

[Vixen starts slowly, sensually sucking his cock]

R: Oh, he’s shuddering each time you go down! He might cum harder that way. Maybe I’ll give it a try. 

[Rudolph joins in, slowly sucking his cock]

V: Do you like it? Both our tongues and mouths all over your cock...

R: He loves it. He’s so loud that others might hear.

V: Let them. I want them to know I’m better than you.

R: What--no you aren’t! Here, I’ll prove it. Give me this cock alone, and I’ll make him cum. 

[Rudolph takes his cock alone, and deepthroats him. She speaks lines between/during sucking sounds, or with mouth full]

V: While you’re doing that, I’ll come up here by his ear. (Whispering) It’s okay. Enjoy her mouth. I know I’ll be way better than her. I’ll just give you sweet (kiss) loving (kiss) kisses along your neck and lips while you wait for my warm, wet throat.

R: I want you to cum. I want to feel your load fill my mouth. Don’t worry about her. Just give me what I want, because I’m the best mouth in the north pole.

V: *Second* best. Just you wait. (Whispering) I’ll take you so deep that you’ll never forget it. Any time you feel a mouth on your cock, you’ll wish it was me.

R: He always thinks of me. Wishing it was *my* mouth, because this is *my* cock.

V: I could make him forget you in moments.

R: Prove it.

V: Fine, give me that cock.

[Vixen deepthroats him wish ease. She speaks lines between deepthroat sounds, or with mouth full]

R: Oh my god. You’re--you’re taking him so deep! How the heck are you doing that?

V: Practice makes perfect. I’m not called Vixen for nothing. Are you going to just sit there and let me win?

R: No! I’m going to suck his balls. You’ve ignored them entirely, and I absolutely *love* giving them the attention they deserve.

[Rudolph starts sucking his balls]

V: Now I’m going to make you cum. (Giggle) She’s a good little helper, but I know my warm throat is what you really need. Don’t be gentle. Just grab my antlers. I know you love holding them...

[He starts fucking Vixen’s face]

V: Yes, like that! Fuck my face. Fuck my face until you cum all the way down my throat.

R: Fuck, he really loves that...

V: Keep going. Don’t stop. Just use my mouth. Use me until you fill me. My throat is yours.

[This goes on as long as you want. Improv as much as you’d like, until...]

V: Hold me down. I’ll stay down as long as you want. I can take it. I can take it for as long as you need to cum. Force me down and cum down my throat. Make me swallow every last drop of that delicious load!

[He fucks Vixen’s face as long as you want. As he gets close, she makes affirmation sounds like ‘mhm!’ and then moans loudly as he orgasms. After swallowing, she comes up for air, and says…]

V: Oh my goodness. That was such a massive load...

R: Santa! You weren’t supposed to cum down *her* throat, you were supposed to cum down *my* throat!

V: Mmm, but it’s aaaall mine. I didn’t spill a drop.

R: Ugh! Give me some!

[Rudolph kisses Vixen, trying to taste some of his cum]

V: If you wanted to kiss me, you could have just asked.

R: You--like it?

V: I love it. Give me that mouth.

[They kiss a few times]

R: I can taste him... (Giggle) Wait, I’m not letting you distract me. I won’t let you win! I’m going to ride him and get that cum all to myself!

[Rudolph mounts him]

R: I’m dripping for you, Santa. I’m so wet that my thighs are soaked...

R: Don’t worry. I’ll go gentle at first to keep you nice and hard...

[Rudolph moans as she takes him in]

V: She’s so antsy. Maybe I’ll have to distract her. 

R: Distract me? How--ah!

[Vixen starts rubbing Rudolph’s clit]

R: My--my clit! You--no fair!

V: Are you saying you don’t like it? (Giggle) I kinda like watching you moan for me.

R: You’re trying to tire me out.

V: (Feigning innocence) Me? No, of course not! 

R: (Suppressing moans) Liar...

V: Well, I *do* want to make you cum. It’s really hot watching girls cum like this...

[Rudolph starts working toward an orgasm]

R: Fuck--it’s so intense. His cock, your hands, together--ah!

V: (Giggle) Don’t hold back. Just moan. Just feel it all and cum. 

R: Don’t look at her. Just watch me. Watch me ride your amazing, perfect cock. I want you to cum inside me so, so badly. I know that when you do, you’ll choose me. 

[Rudolph gets closer to orgasm]

V: Not if I do this. I’ve wanted to taste these tits for awhile, now.

R: That feels so good. I love it when you play with my tits...but I don’t want to cum yet. I want to cum with him!

V: Not if I have anything to do with it. You’re going to cum for *me.* 

R: Santa, please. Look your reindeer girl in the eyes and cum for me. Please--please cum! Please? Don’t let her win, and –fuck! 

[Rudolph is at the edge]

V: Enjoying the view, Santa? Watching me lick and kiss her tits, while rubbing her, all for you? (Giggle) I know you love the feeling of a girl cumming on your cock...

R: I can’t--I can’t hold back anymore! I’m gonna cum, I’m--fuck, I’m--cumming!

[Rudolph orgasms. Say what comes naturally. As she comes back from the edge, she says...]

R: Goodness, I came so hard...I feel like it was the hardest I ever have, when you touched me, Vixen...

V: (Giggle) I’m glad you liked it. But, now it’s my turn.

R: He--he didn’t cum? No! Not fair! I’m so sleepy after riding him. But if he didn’t cum from me, he *definitely* won’t cum from you. 

V: That’s what you think. Let me lay down on the bed.

[Sfx: Sheet sounds]

V: I have something special for you, Santa...I’ll spread my ass for you. I want it there. I--I want you to take my ass. It’s so tight, I just *know* that you won’t be able to resist cumming. 

R: Your---your ass? He’s never fucked me like that before...

V: I’ll do anything to pleasure him, and I love it. He won’t be able to resist...

V: Yes! Move on top of me. Mount me. Thrust that amazing cock deep inside my ass!

[Vixen moans loudly as he thrusts inside her]

V: Slow, slow...I want to feel every inch of your cock. I want to feel you move all the way in. Yes, like that...

R: Santa, kiss me... (Kiss) Fuck her if you want, but I know you want me. *My* kisses. (Kiss) I’ll run my fingers all along your body as you take her...

[Rudolph kisses and licks him, whispers cute lines like ‘Do you like my kisses?’ or ‘it’s hot watching you fuck her’ or ‘save that cum for me.’ Improv as you wish!]

V: You’re all the way in. I feel so full of you. I feel your whole cock, every bit, pleasuring me. Please, please fuck me. 

V: I can take anything you want. I can take it as fast, or as hard as you want. Just pound my ass. Press your hand between my shoulders, shove me down, and *fuck* me!

[He starts thrusting harder and faster]

[Vixen starts working toward an orgasm]

V: Harder! Harder, please. I need to feel this. I just want to please you. I want to give you everything. All of me. Just use my body. Use me any way you want. I’ll do anything to feel your cum inside me one more time...

V: Pound me into the mattress. I’m your loyal, caring, willing reindeer girl. I’m yours. Yours to use. Just take any hole you want, any time you want. 

[Vixen gets closer to orgasm]

R: Are you gonna cum? I want to see your cum--but don’t cum for her. Cum for me. I want it in my mouth...

V: No, me! Cum for me. Ruin my ass. Just take me until you can’t help but fill me with your load...

[Vixen’s at the edge, now]

R: Make her cum. I know that when she does, you’ll give us everything. That sticky, hot cum...

V: If you keep fucking my ass like that, I might cum! Please, please cum in my ass. I want to cum so, so badly, and I might--cum--soon! Every time you thrust it just makes me shake uncontrollably! Don’t stop! Don’t stop! 

V: Santa, I want it. Cum in my ass! Just force your cock all the way in and fill my ass with your cum! Cum with me--fuck--I’m cumming!

[Vixen orgasms. Say what comes naturally]

\---ENDING 1 – VIXEN WINS---

[He cums inside Vixen. She lets out a moan of relief as he fills her]

V: Oh god, yes, I feel it. I feel you filling me...

R: Awww no fair...I wanted your cum.

V: Well, he couldn’t resist me. Not when I let him cum deep inside my ass like that.

R: Well, I can’t believe that. But, Santa! I still win, right? I pleasured you so well, and I got to fuck you first! She just added on.

V: His cum is all mine, though...

[He answers with Vixen]

R: No! I can’t believe it!

V: Yes! Santa, I’m so happy! Does this mean I can be in the lead, finally?

R: I don’t wanna be in the second row...

V: I’m sure we can work something out with the others...but the lead is mine. And don’t worry, Santa. I’ll let you use my mouth, my pussy, or my ass any time you want. I just want to please you.

R: Well, if you’re going to do that, I’m not letting you get him alone. I’ll get you back for this, and maybe I can convince Santa to change his mind...

V: I want more, too. Santa, do you want to take us again?

R: Feel our mouths?

V: Our asses?

R: Anything you want...

Both: (Giggling)

\---END #1---

\---ENDING #2 - RUDOLPH WINS---

V: Santa, no! Don’t leave...

R: Yes! Santa, cum in my mouth! Unload into me, pour it all over my tongue, my face, anywhere you want! 

[Rudolph quickly strokes him, and opens her mouth for him. After a few moments of him cumming in/on her, she licks up the remaining cum, and swallows it]

R: Oh my god, it’s so much more delicious than usual! Was it the tails? (Giggle) The combination of our mouths?

V: Clearly, it’s because he loved fucking my ass...I loved it so, so much...

R: But it’s all mine. I got his cum. He knows where it belongs--in me, and all over me. 

V: But who won? I know my ass was so tight that you couldn’t help but cum.

[He answers with Rudolph]

V: What? Are you kidding? Our tails, our throats--I know you loved using me, too. I *know* you loved my ass...

R: It’s because he loves me best. I’m caring, and cute, and my tail, throat, and pussy were all he needed. I’m always dripping and ready for him.

V: I’m not letting this rest. I want more. I need another chance!

R: Hmm, but you already lost. What do you think, Santa? Do you want to feel us again? 

V: Do you want to use us again? (Giggle)

R: I wouldn’t argue with pleasuring you more and more...

Both: (Giggling)

\---END #2---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
